


『COOKIERONPA- SEASON 1』

by M1lkT3aa



Series: COOKIERONPA—ALL SEASONS [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fanganronpa, Gen, Murder, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: 16 cookies were trapped inside a school with a crazy-ass bear with a totally evil laugh. and this season's theme is....PLAYING CARDS! Will they escape or die trying?
Series: COOKIERONPA—ALL SEASONS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935874
Kudos: 2





	『COOKIERONPA- SEASON 1』

**Author's Note:**

> Cinnamon- Ultimate Magician
> 
> Walnut- Ultimate Detective
> 
> BlackBerry- Ultimate Maid
> 
> Sparkling- Ultimate Bartender
> 
> Herb- Ultimate Gardener
> 
> Vampire- Ultimate ???
> 
> Squid Ink- Ultimate Coin Collector
> 
> Lilac- Ultimate Bodyguard
> 
> Yogurt Cream- Ultimate Treasure Collector
> 
> Whipped Cream- Ultimate Ballet Dancer
> 
> Rockstar- Ultimate Rockstar
> 
> Avocado- Ultimate Blacksmith
> 
> Adventurer- Ultimate Explorer
> 
> Popcorn- Ultimate Theater critic
> 
> Peppermint- Ultimate sailor 
> 
> Roguefort- Ultimate Jewel Theif

“...”

“Wha—”

“Where am I? But most importantly...” 

“...Who am I?” 

“Ohhh right...Cinnamon. Cinnamon Cookie. I don’t think that rings a bell...at all. Who IS that—”

“Oh. That’s MY name”

“Cinnamon Cookie...Ultimate Magician. That’s what the file said earlier. It—is only flashed for about 4 seconds. I didn’t even get to read it though…”

“Dammit...Where am I?!”

“H-hu—ACK—!” 

He seems to fallen out of a locker that was in a strange classroom. One that he didn’t recognize, hell this entire situation alone. The first thing he decided to look at was the window which was shut. Completely. He sighed as he scanned the room some more, and looking at the locker that he just fell out of. He sat at one of the desks and rested his head there for a few minutes until someone else entered the room. 

“Huh—? Who are you…?” He looked up to the shorter girl before him.

“I am Walnut Cookie, Ultimate detective!” She stood proudly. He put his head up more, feeling a little less tired but awake enough. 

“I’m Cinnamon Cookie, the ultimate magician.” 

“Well, the others are in the gym already, so might as well be there too!”

“Wait,” he stood up, “Others?”

“Yes, others! There are 14 other students here, making 16 ultimates…” 

“I guess that makes sense…”

-Boom now they’re in the gym-  
When the two got in there, 2 cookies were arguing with each other, one seemed to be younger than the other. The other cookies were talking to eachother, then one other cookie seemed...off. 

They were just standing there, with the cookie that’s arguing with the other cookie, they just stood there like everything a-ok. 

He approached the two arguings and tried to break it up. Well, they both did.

“C-can you guys stop fighting..?? It isn’t helping us in this situation right now—!” Cinnamon tried to talk them out of it but failed.

“*sigh* you’re right.” The younger cookie stood back from the older one. “Blame him.” they pointed to the cookie that they were arguing with. 

“ME?!”

“You’re the one that started it.”

“H-HEY! It’s not MY fault that you—”

“HEY! We’re in this...weird situation and fighting about it isn’t helping any of this!” 

“Yeah—yeah your right…”

“A-anyways...I’m Cinnamon, Ultimate Magician.”

“I’m Walnut, the Ultimate Detective!”

“I’m Peppermint, the Ultimate Sailor, and that over there is Yogurt Cream...I believe?” Peppermint shrugged. 

Yogurt Cream’s only response was a glare to Peppermint. “ANyways, I’m the ultimate Treasure collector. And over there is my bodyguard Lilac, well...The ultimate Bodyguard, duh.”

“Do...Do they talk…?”

“Oh, uhm—No,” he said straightforwardly.

“Oh well then, we’ll meet with the others then!” Cinnamon said, walking towards the other students. 

—Felt lazy, sorry :/—

When everything was said and done, there was a sudden silence. “It seems like everyone has done their introductions~!” said a voice. 

Then right before all of their eyes, A strange black and white bear popped out of the stage.   
“W-who are you…?!” Cinnamon was the first to speak. 

“I am Monokuma, your headmaster!” 

“Headmaster..?” he thought to himself.

“Headmaster Monokuma, Upupupupupupu~!” (sorry for stealing your line Amethyst;;)

“Now, you all might be wondering where you all are right now? Well, this is a killing game! And there is no escape nor exit no matter how hard you try! ” 

A killing game…?! Cinnamon couldn’t believe it! None of them did! 

“You all have Monopads in each of your dorms, with the rules and a map to make sure that there isn’t anyone wandering around in the halls lost! But enough of that, you all get the chance to kill anyone one of your students, when three other students find the body then a class trial starts and you vote after arguing! More will be explained in an actual trial! So go to the—”

Before the absurd bear finished talking, the strangely quiet bodyguard grabbed him by the neck? Head? Body? Cinnamon couldn’t tell. 

“Violence against the headmaster is against the rules!!” Monokuma spoke in a harsh tone, Lilac loosen up their grip but didn’t let go. They sighed as the bear got angrier. 

“Well, if you refuse then…” 

….

It went by so fast. He couldn’t put into words that just happened now. The room was silent except the thud of their body and loud sobbing from the opposite side of the room. 

“They’re...THEY’RE DEAD! THEY’RE FUCKING DEAD AND YOU—” 

“Your bodyguard broke the rules! And if you broke the rules then you get punished! Simple as that!”

Yogurt’s sobs came into a small halt as Monokuma spoke again, “As the rest of you, go into your dorms. It’s getting rather late, isn’t it?” 

The rest of the students left the gym, Yogurt Cream standing up, but he stumbled a bit as he walked, still sobbing as he did.

——

Cinnamon walked into his dorm, laying on the bed, blankly staring at the ceiling. His eye caught the Monopad. 

He grabbed it and turned it on. “It looks like a playing card…” He whispered to himself. 

*YOUR E-HANDBOOK (MONOPAD) IS THE KEY TO YOUR DORM, AND EVERYTHING ELSE, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE IT AT ALL TIME. THIS IS NOT REPLACABLE.*   
\--

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras  
.  
Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.  
\--  
Those seem fair rules...Cinnamon put it down as his mind wandered:

“Will they ever escape?” 

He shot right up, of COURSE they will! They just need to try to survive then. He still had hope!

But...he’s completely exhausted and fell asleep on the bed.


End file.
